Parce que je t'aime
by Yamicube
Summary: yaoi, ou du moins shonen ai entre Sasa et Noeru c'est les vacances, sasa a gagner des billets pour une station thermale, il va y aller avec Noeru, mais que va-t-il se passer ?


* * *

j'aimerais dire le contraire mais malgré le fait que je les torture, les persos ne sont pas à moi... SNIF (les sources thermales le sont !!)

pour le rating, pour l'instant, c'est T mais, peut-être un M... Un jour ... ^^ enfin bon, ce ne sont que des gosses !

* * *

**Parce que je t'aime…**

Chapitre 1 : un baiser inopiné :

Noeru se réveilla en sursaut. Quel horrible cauchemar… Il se retourna dans son lit mais ne reconnu pas l'endroit tout de suite… Où était-il déjà ?

Ah, oui. Chez Sasa, il l'avait invité pour les vacances…

* * *

FLASH BACK

Il était sorti de la classe en compagnie de Sasa.

Plus qu'un jour avant les vacances !

_- Au fait, Noeru, toi et ta sœur, qu'est-ce que vous faites durant les vacances ?_

_- Euh, ben, en fait, maria va chez une amie et moi, je suppose que je vais rentrer chez moi…_

_- Ça te dirais de venir chez moi ?_

Évidemment, il avait accepté sans réfléchir, Maria partait chez sa meilleure amie alors, pourquoi lui ne pourrait-il pas partir chez son meilleur ami ?

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

Bien sûr, il y allait en tant que « Noeru le garçon », sinon, les parents de Sasa se serraient inquiétés…

Bien qu'il ne les avait presque pas vu.

C'était la première nuit qu'il passait ici et ce serait le seule, sûrement, car le lendemain, Sasa l'emmenait aux sources chaudes ! !

Oui, c'est vrai, deux garçons aux sources chaudes, c'est bizarre, mais, la veille, Sasa avait reçu des billets pour un séjour aux sources chaudes, alors, au lieu de passer les vacances chez lui, on allait les passer à deux aux sources chaudes ! !

Noeru regarda le plafond… Quelle grande maison tout de même…

Lorsque Sasa lui avait dit pour les sources, Noeru avait été déçu, pensant qu'il ne pourrait donc pas aller chez lui pour les vacances mais, Sasa lui avait tout de suite proposé d'y aller avec lui… Sasa ne voulait pas gâcher les billets et ne savait pas avec qui y aller, alors… Noeru « seulement pour lui faire plaisir » (tout le monde sait que tu rêves d'aller aux sources chaudes, Noeru ! ! Ne mens pas ! !) accepta de l'y accompagner…

De la lumière perça à travers les rideaux, Noeru sentit un remuement à sa droite…

Il se retourna vers le futon de Sasa, à côté de lui. Il dormait comme un bienheureux, le soleil éclairait doucement ses traits fins, quelle douce lumière pour se réveiller au matin… Noeru se surprit à l'envier, il aurait préféré se réveiller avec les doux rayons du soleil que par… Mais, Attendez, le soleil ? ! ! ?

Noeru se redressa d'un coup pour regarder l'heure, déjà 07heure ? Mais, ils devaient partir à 08heure ! ! ! !

Il se releva et se dirigea vers Sasa, se penchant sur lui :

_- Eh ! Sasa ! Il faut se lever, on va être en retard, il est…_

Malheureusement pour lui, il fut coupé dans son élan pour annoncer l'heure, car, Sasa, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, prit le bras de Noeru, tout en dormant, et se retourna, ce qui entraina la chute de Noeru sur le futon de son ami, suivi par le roulement des deux garçons, entrainés par le mouvement un peu brusque de Sasa.

Les conséquences de cet accident tragique sont (mais, qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ?) que Noeru se retrouva dos à terre avec un Sasa collé à lui qui, tout en dormant se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui…

_- Euh, Sasa ?_

_- Hmmm…_

Voilà la réponse des plus explicite de la part de l'individu masculin perché sur Noeru qui se rapprochait, tout en dormant (signalons-le), des lèvres de celui-ci…

De son point de vue (c-à-d, gros plan sur les lèvres de Sasa), Noeru, était en train de se faire agresser par un somnambule !

Son cœur battait vite et il avait le souffle court, quoi de plus normal quand on a un jeune homme perché sur vous, qui menace de vous dévorer !

Mais malgré cela, il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange, en plus de …

Malheureusement pour lui, Noeru ne pu continuer le cours de ses pensées car elles se court-circuitèrent lorsque deux lèvres vinrent s'écraser contre sa bouche…

_- Sas… Hmmmhmmm, hmmhhmmhmhmmmmm ? ! ( Sasa, quest-ce que tu fais ? !)_

_- Hmmm._

Encore une réponse qui en disait long ! Mais Noeru n'avait pas que ça à penser !

Le contact si doux des lèvres de son meilleurs ami lui faisait perdre la raison !

Mais ? ! Il venait bien de penser … DOUX ? ! ! !

Noeru, se mit, enfin, à réagir (dommage…) et se débattit, pour se tirer de l'emprise tentaculaire de Sasa !

Enfin dégagé, il réveilla son ami (toujours endormi , précisons, genre, un sommeil profond mais alors, vraiment profond !) qui ne trouva rien d'autre à lui dire que :

_- Tient, Noeru, qu'est ce que tu fais là et… Pourquoi tu es tout rouge ?_

_- Comment t'expliquer ça…_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_MOI: - Coucou!! voili, voilou, jai fini le chapitre un !! _

_ c'est très court... Je sais !! mais bon, il y aura d'autres chapitres !!_

_Sasa: pourquoi on doit s'embrasser sans le vouloir, j'aurais fait la même chose si j'étais réveillé !_

_Noeru: QUOI ?!!!_

_BOUM_

_MOI: je crois qu'il s'est évanouis, un volontaire pour le bouche à bouche?_

_Sasa: Ben...  
_


End file.
